The Final Tale of the Universe of the 4 Gods
by LinMoonSky613
Summary: The lands ruled by these gods once was united under one kingdom, under the rule of the Emperor of the four gods. However, betrayal caused these lands to split and become chaotic. Only by reuniting the kingdoms under the rule of the Emperor's descendant can these lands be reunited. But what does this have to do with a certain Suzaku warrior. And how is his past linked to Nakago's?


**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. Don't worry, I will still be updating my other story, 'My Pure Lilac Moon', really soon. I just wanted to get my other stories out there as well. Any who on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the bishounen or bishoujo characters in it. They belong to their creator.**

**Warning: Major OOC, AU and male/male story. Don't like that kind of story then please don't read! Also a little violence in the story too.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Ch. 1 Prologue

_The rays of the afternoon sunshine shone brightly over the fields of Qu-Dong. The fields were filled with beautiful flowers and life so pure that the world seemed at peace. Two boys ran through the fields playing foolish games with joyful laughter._

_The older boy fell down, too exhausted to go on and let his mind drift to melancholy thoughts. His bright blonde hair fell in front of his pure sky eyes as sorrow began to overwhelm him. He was so lost within the depths of his thoughts; he didn't hear the younger boy call out to him._

_Suddenly, the blonde's thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud sobs coming from in front of him. The blonde looked up to see the other boy crying and the sight nearly broke his heart. He would give anything to make the boy beautiful boy in front of him stop crying._

_"Kou-chan, what's the matter?" he called soothingly, wiping strands of fiery red hair from his gorgeous face. The little boy stopped crying for a bit and looked at the blonde with his dazzling golden eyes. Before he started to have tears dripping from his eyes again._

_"I-I'm sorry *sniff* Gi-chan. I'm sorry you lost your mommy because of me. I-", before the young Kou-chan could finish his sentence, the boy named Gi wiped his tear-stained face and hushed him saying, "Shh shh. Its alright, Kou-chan. I don't blame you for what happened. If anyone should take the blame, it is your father. So please stop crying Kou-chan. You know I would never hold anything against you."_

_The boy wiped his tears away and smiled so brightly that Gi thought his heart would melt. It caused Gi to smile as well and they went back to playing carefree in the fields. When they grew tired, they headed towards the top of the hill, holding hands while looking at the gorgeous view of the village below._

_"Gi-chan. Can I ask you something?" inquired Kou-chan with a slight blush whilst his little fangs stuck out cutely. Gi became curious about why Kou-chan wouldn't stop fidgeting and worriedly asked, "Kou-chan, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Gi had a dark expression on his face like he was about to hurt whoever did anything to his precious Kou-chan. Kou noticed the look and reassured him._

_"No, it's not like that. Its just...are we gonna be together forever?" Kou blurted out with the cutest blush on his face. Gi felt startled by innocent question, causing him to look away so that Kou couldn't see him blush._

_"Of course. We'll be together forever."_

_"You promise?"_

_This caused Gi to blush deeper. He looked at Kou to see him looking back with eyes full of curiosity and fear. Gi let a genuine smile grace his features as his heart began to soar._

_"I promise."_

* * *

_Suddenly, the scenery changed and Kou disappeared. The village was on fire and Gi grew frantic, calling out for Kou. He tried to into the house that Kou was always in, only to be pulled away by some soldiers. Gin screamed in utter pain, trying to escape the soldiers and save Kou-chan. The house then collapsed to the ground, engulfed in flames. Gi fell to his knees and let out a howl of anguish._

**_"Noooooooo-"_**

* * *

**"Noooooooo!"**, Nakago awoke crying out in anguish at the painful memory from long ago. Loud gasps fell from his lips as he started to recollect himself, curling up in a ball and clinging to the bracelet that was Kou-chan's precious heirloom.

For years, he has carried the memories of once happy times which cause him both joy and pain. Almost every night, he dreams of his precious Kou-chan and every time he would wake up screaming his deep pain. Tomo had offered to erase his memories but Nakago only gave him a cold glare and stated that it was unnecessary.

The truth was he never wanted to lose those memories. They reminded him of a happier time with the one person who could make his cold heart feel warm, no matter what the circumstance.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and once permitted entrance by the occupant inside, Tomo of the Seiryu Seven peered through the door.

"Nakago, its time."

"Very well. I will be there shortly." Nakago replied with his mask of general of the Kutou Empire firmly in place.

Once left alone, Nakago mulled over his thoughts while getting ready for tonight. Everyone in the Seiryu Seven had lost something valuable to the Kutou Empire and were plotting the demise of its Emperor. He would have his revenge for his lost love soon. Tonight the Priestess of Suzaku and a few of her Suzaku Warriors were going to try and "rescue" Tamahome and the newly enstated Priestess of Seiryu. Little did they know of the plans that laid ahead.

Nakago took one last look at the heirloom bracelet handed to him by his lost love before exiting his chambers.

After all they had guests to entertain.

* * *

**Sooo... exhausted...Must...get...reviews. Please leave reviews for this story! Sorry if I have offended anyone with the dark theme.**

**Ja né!**


End file.
